


Morning

by Writing_rogue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: A beautiful spring morning with the one that you love. What could be better?





	Morning

Pietro awoke to the smell of chocolate chip muffins baking and the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen. Slowly he opened his eyes seeing the shadows made from the morning sun shining through the window. A small smile spread across his lips as he basked in the warmth of the sunshine coving his bed and he was tempted not to even get up for a while longer, but he knew there was something or rather someone in the kitchen he needed next to him before he could be completely content.

He sat up raising his hands above his head stretching as he let out a small groan at the pleasant feeling. Getting out of bed he went over to the dresser and put on a pair soft of navy blue sweats that you had given him as a Hanukkah present last year. Pietro knew he had a dopey smile on his face as he walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen where you were but he couldn’t bring himself to care it was just another way he showed how much he loved you. He stopped in the doorway leaning against the frame as he took you in. You were standing leaning against the island counter wearing nothing but a grey sweater he knew was from his closet and a pair of shorts. His smile widened when he saw you yawn still just as sleepy as he was.

“You look adorable in that sweater krasavitsa,” Pietro said walking over to you and pulling you into his arms. “So soft and cuddle-able. Come back to bed with me?”

“If I did that my muffins would burn pretty boy.” You said back with a giggle.

“After then we can have breakfast in bed and then do nothing for the rest of the morning. Please?” He asked flashing his best puppy dog eyes.

“I suppose I can live with that compromise.” You respond leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

“I love you Y/n; I love you so much.”

“Oh I know Pietro, and I love you too so, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, It has been a while since i've written, so I'm a bit rusty! Feel free (and please do) comment and feed the writing machine your ideas for the next story.


End file.
